Honest Trailer - Iron Man 2
Iron Man 2 is the 24th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, and Andy Signore.' '''It was narrated by' Jon Bailey as '''Epic Voice Guy.' '''It parodies the 2010 Marvel superhero sequel film ''Iron Man 2. The video was published on April 30, 2013, to coincide with the theatrical release of 'Iron Man 3. It is 4 minutes and 39 seconds long. It has been viewed over 7.6 million times. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKCF63Ux4x8 Watch Honest Trailers - Iron Man 2 on YouTube] "Witness a superhero movie with just enough Iron Man action to fill a three-minute trailer, but not a feature-length film." '~ Honest Trailers - Iron Man 2'' Script From the poor man's Joss Whedon (Jon Favreau) comes the forgettable follow-up to ''Iron Man'' that's essentially just killing time until ''The Avengers:'' ''Iron Man 2'', the completely disappointing sequel you fooled yourself into liking simply because it had Iron Man in it. Suit up for a feature-length version of the Nick Fury bonus scene from the end of the first ''Iron Man'', which will still be unresolved by the end of this movie ('''Tony Stark: 'Tony Stark not...' not recommended?). We witnessed Tony Stark battle global terrorism and his inner demons. Now, prepare to see him take on his biggest challenges yet: tedious government committees, corporate maneuvering, low batteries, alcoholism...?...and some guy with a bird (Ivan Vanko). A sequel so inferior, it will replace an awesome origin story with countless subplots you won't remember as soon as you walk out of the theater; a story that ditches technology grounded in reality for laughably unrealistic magic holograms and substitutes Jeff Bridges with...Garry Shandling? Witness a superhero movie with just enough Iron Man action to fill a three-minute trailer, but not a feature-length film; trust us, we counted (shows text indicating 23 minutes of action sequences in the film). Instead, sit back and prepare to watch Iron Man attend corporate events, eat donuts, DJ birthday parties, and pee his pants. Experience the epic face-off between Iron Man and one of Marvel's least-known villains, Whiplash, who's harnessed the most dangerous modern technology ever, only to waste it on a whip; a foe with no known superpowers who somehow survives being crushed by a car not once, not twice, but four f**king times (clips of Happy Logan smashing Whiplash with limousine several times as Pepper Potts screams in panic). To defeat this madman, Iron Man's bringing in backup, and they are all just as boring as the rest of the movie: Pepper Potts, an inconsistent nag who's totally cool with her boyfriend being Iron Man, but freaks out when he drives a car; Black Widow, a sexy spy shoehorned into the movie just to establish her boobs for The Avengers; and Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes (shows Terrence Howard as James Rhodes in the first Iron Man film) -- nope, no, no, not that one (shows Don Cheadle as James Rhodes in Iron Man 2)...yeah, that's the one -- who has the skills to perfectly fit in and pilot an Iron Man suit without any previous experience. Wait, didn't Tony need, like, half a movie to figure out how to work that thing? A new chapter so thin, the key to the entire plot is resolved by a 40-year-old Easter egg from Tony's dad (Howard Stark: Tony, I built this for you. One day, you'll figure this out.) who, decades earlier, somehow knew his grown son would keep his old diorama, put it in an impossible-to-predict holographic computer display that can magnify impossible amounts of detail, and reveal the chemical makeup of an impossible-to-create element (J.A.R.V.I.S.: Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize.), which Tony immediately synthesizes in order to wrap up all loose ends (J.A.R.V.I.S.: Congratulations, you have created a new element.). Ughhh, someone got paid to write this? Starring Robb Stark (Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man); Mrs. Coldplay (Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts); Better Terrence Howard (Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine); Some Guy in a Mickey Rourke Mask (Mickey Rourke as Ivan Vanko/Whiplash); Oh, That Guy from Um, Um...He Was In That One Movie (Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer); A Guy in a Garry Shandling Mask (Garry Shandling as Senator Stern); Vince Vaughn's BFF (Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan); Don Draper (John Slattery as Howard Stark); Sam...Elliott? No, Ah...Ah, Man, That's Buggin' Me (Sam Rockwell); and Hawkeye with Boobs (Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow). Iron Man 2. Sam Rockwell, it's Sam Rockwell! That's the guy! I loved him in Galaxy Quest. Viewer's Comments Please say "The following takes place between 2 p.m. and 3 p.m." - ''Andreas Meijas ''Say "trust me i'm the doctor" - ''Greg Fincher ''Can you say, "Side effects may include drowsiness and loss of appetite??" - ''BookWeirdo1997 ''Say "It's not a tumor" - ''urosh007 ''say- if you smellllllllll what the rock is cooking - ''The19LAUNCH Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other films featuring Iron Man, including 'Iron Man, ''The Avengers, 'Iron Man 3, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming and Avengers: Infinity War. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Iron Man 2 ''has an 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant said the Honest Trailer was "amusing." Uproxx said it was "entertaining." Movie Citizens praised the Honest Trailer, writing "Screen Junkies hit the nail on the head. They put into words everything that frustrated me about the sequel. I too was one of those fans who convinced themselves it was a good movie just because Iron Man was in it." Entertainment Buddha wrote "I agree with most of their Junkies' barbs, but I don’t think Jon Favreau is the poor man’s Joss Whedon." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Trailers Presents: Iron Man 2 '- Movie Citizens article * 'The Honest Trailer For Iron Man 2 Reminds Us Of Its Failures ' - Entertainment Buddha article * 'Amusing Honest Trailer for IRON MAN 2 '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailer: Iron Man 2 '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Iron Man Category:Jon Favreau Category:MCU Category:Season 1 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Phase One Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga Category:Black Widow